Team 2
by XxAlysxX
Summary: Three genin, three different lives, one team. Kimiko and Akane are like oil and water but what does that make Yuuki within their strange team? Then there's their Jounin instructor who uses odd methods for training. Pre-Naruto by 3 years. OCs mainly but has hints of main characters from Naruto.
1. Prologue: One day in

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine it is Masashi Kishimoto's idea and work. I'm just writing about a different generation.  
Also if you don't like hinted Shounen-ai then please leave now.  
All other characters or places apart from the ones that show up in Naruto**** are mine. Same with organisations or families.**

**All bad naming skills also go to me. Un-betaed.**

* * *

**One day in...**

'You dumbass! Hurry up or commit suicide now!' cried a female voice on the wind. The person the female was talking to was four metres behind her and their companion. It was four metres too long in anyone's opinion especially just coming out of a recon mission in the Kirigakure.

The one behind knew that if he didn't go faster soon then their pursuers would catch him but he didn't care and it didn't feel right to go faster to him. It felt like he'd miss something if he did.

The land around them was almost barren of trees apart from a bare tree up ahead of the lagger which the other two had already passed. They were travelling on a dirt road leading to an intersection where they hoped to throw off their pursuers by sending clones to different places and using their scents to get rid of any tracker pursuers.

The straggler almost passed the tree but something caught his attention; it was breathing.

It was faint but there was breathing coming from the tree. The tree could only just fit a genin within the trunk and he got out his kunai before walking slowly to the tree.

His teammates noticed his lack of running as they stopped as well drawing their weapons in a copy of him.

'What happened?' asked the other member of their team.

'Why did you stop?' expanded the only female member angrily. The lagger just chuckled and rubbed his head sheepishly.

'I think I found something,' he said as he pointed to a hollow in the tree hidden by tall grass. A faint mist circled around the area showing how cold it was.

Within the hollow was a small white haired child breathing out puffs of mist from the temperature.

'Leave it!' yelled the female before she turned to leave again uncaring what happened to the thing he was pointing at, their other teammate did the same and left the straggler alone.

The last one didn't move although and looked down at the child and took the child out of the hollow. He frown at how small and light the child truly was before running at full speed to catch up to his team while holding the child bridle style.

* * *

**First chapter is short, yes, second chapter hopefully not.**

**This story is a prologue to a story that has plagued me in my mind not letting my other story, Lucky Moon in the Sky to shine through. This story is also to improve my writing skills so please don't be alarmed if the writing style might had changed over the time that this is active.**

**I might alternate with this story and the successor to this one which I call "The mouse, the swallow and the fox" which will be a NarutoXHP crossover.**

**Kirigakure for those that don't know the Japanese language from Naruto is the Village hidden in the Mist.**


	2. Chapter 1: 7YL

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine it is Masashi Kishimoto's idea and work. I'm just writing about a different generation.  
Also if you don't like hinted Shounen-ai then please leave now.  
All other characters or places apart from the ones that show up in Naruto**** are mine. Same with organisations or families.**

**All bad naming skills also go to me. Un-betaed.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: 7YL**

**7 Years Later, Konohagakure.**

Yuuki calmly walked to the wooden door, a large amount of noise echoed from within and adjusted the kimono that Yuuki was wearing and the red scarf that covered the nose and mouth while shifting the cloth that carried Yuuki's lunch to fix everything up.

Yuuki slowly opened the door, the noise from within seemed to be amplified as Yuuki stepped into the classroom that held around twenty Genin all waiting the teacher so they would know whose team they were on and with who.

Some of the genin called out "Yuki-onna" or "Yuki-hime" toward Yuuki because of Yuuki's white hair and white kimono. They were prompted ignored by the Yuuki that was looking to sit down near the front as there was an argument going on around the middle with a three against one female battle.

'Hey Yuki-onna! Aren't you going to say something?' asked a redheaded girl, one of Yuuki's fellow genin, and the one in the three against one battle.

'Zoku-san! Don't gang up on Shuku-san!' yelled the purple haired leader of the three that were arguing against Zoku-san.

'Don't call me by my last name, hime!' yelled Zoku Akane-san at Shingyo Kimiko-san, the purple haired leader.

'Don't call me princess,' sneered Shingyo-san while her followers sneered as well and called Zoku-san degrading names. _They were like water and oil, there was no way they'd be able to get along or may be like two predator animals_ thought Yuuki.

It was an endless cycle in the classroom that Shingyo-san and Zoku-san would never get along.

It was like seeing the difference of civilian social class; Shingyo-san was a multimillion ryou heiress whose father was on the civilian council and Zoku-san was the child of a modest chief and what was rumoured to be a past prostitute until her father convinced her mother to lead a clean life with him.

* * *

Yuuki had to wait for ten minutes until the teacher and a few straggler genin came into the classroom which stopped the on-going fights for now and hopefully wouldn't involve Yuuki again while Zoku-san and Shingyo-san sat at opposite ends of the room.

'I'm Anzu-sensei. I'm sorry that I'm late and not the usual teacher however there was an incident earlier on involving Haruka-sensei so he couldn't make it today,' said the replacement teacher when she moved the centre of the front.

'Is Haruka-sensei okay?' asked Shingyo-san with the ever present concern of a wife who tried to murder her husband and wasn't suspected just yet. To say, that any and all concern she had was faked.

'Yes, Haruka-sensei will be just fine,'

Zoku-san snorted loudly in disgust as the replacement teacher seemed to buy her concerned act. Yuuki too felt like doing something similar as it was almost horrific that Anzu-sensei bought Shingyo-san's act.

'I've got the list for everyone's teams and it seems like we'll have seven teams this year,' said Anzu-sensei cheerfully as most of the boys started cheering at this statement.

'Team One has Kazuki Umi, Sousake Sasuke and Kenchi Momoji. Team Two has Zoku Akane, Shuku Yuuki and Shingyo Kimiko. Tea-' The rest of what Anzu-sensei was going to say was lost when Zoku-san leapt out of her seat and yelled at her.

'Why am I on the team with hime! Not only that I'm also with Yuki-onna too! And there's no boys on our team, what gives?!'

'I'm not too sure how the teams are made as I'm only the replacement teacher, Zoku-san, but I'm pretty sure your team is the all female team because there's too many kunochi Genin this year,' said Anzu-sensei sharply. This made Zoku-san quiet down but still pretty angry looking.

'Now that Zoku-san as put a good example of what not to do please don't yell out of why you're on so and so's team, it doesn't work like that and the Hokage himself put these teams together along with the other instructors,' said Anzu-sensei as she went back to reading off of an list.

Yuuki already knew about half of those seven teams wouldn't make it and probably be sent back to the academy for more training or those that didn't make it would probably go into civilian lives. So failure wasn't an opinion, not in Yuuki's case and Yuuki wouldn't let the oil and water ruin the chances. So Yuuki started planning of what to do to get the girls on Yuuki's team to work together.

'...alright if your name wasn't called out come out to the front and we'll check for your name. That's all and it's now break time, get to know your future teams better because you'll be spending a lot of time with them from now on,'

Yuuki was startle when realising that it was already break time and shook its head. Getting the lunch off of the table Yuuki slowly opened it up and picked up the chopsticks that were within the cloth that carried the lunch.

'Shuku-san, we need to talk,'

Yuuki sighed before placing the chopsticks back into the cloth and turned to face the speaker; it was one of Shingyo's followers. Yuuki nodded to prod the female on and was faintly surprised that the other follower had also blocked a way of escape from the bench by going almost directly in front of Yuuki's lunch.

Turning towards the lunch Yuuki also closed the lid to make sure that the other follower didn't try and take anything. Yuuki wasn't taking any chances, not when it came to food.

'Here's the deal, don't become too close to Kimiko-chan. Don't talk to her unless necessary, don't compliment her and don't take Zoku-san's side,' said the first follower swiftly.

Yuuki just stared at her and almost slumped the shoulders to express the disbelief that could be conveyed through the action.

'Also don't get in her way to become a Chuunin,' said follower two and Yuuki felt like telling them what would happen next as their next test but didn't, _let them fail_ thought Yuuki angrily.

They couldn't dictate one's life as if they were a God.

'Is that all?' asked Yuuki coldly although the scarf did muffle the words. The followers looked at each other before looking back to Yuuki.

'If you don't comply then we'll use our family's power to get you,' said follower one in what she must had thought to be a intimidating voice but failed to reach a proper intimidating voice of a Ninja. Yuuki's father could have had done better but he was also a shinobi.

'Do. You. Get. It?' asked follower two slowly and practically growled the words.

'Oi! Idiot duo! What are you doing to Yuki-onna?' asked Zoku-san loudly. This alerted Yuuki's fan boys from where they were talking.

'Hey! What are you doing to Yuuki-chan?' asked Kenchi Momoji-san, who always tried to look like God's gift to women...at twelve. Safe to say the effect was ruined and that he looked arrogant not handsome, he'd have to wait a few more years for that.

The followers of Shingyo-san backed away from Yuuki as they caught talking to Yuuki and walked away to go find Shingyo-san, as Yuuki presumed.

'Hey Yuuki-chan, do you want a date?' asked Kenchi-san after he had jumped from the benches down to where Yuuki sat.

Yuuki just ignored him and carried on eating, it wasn't arrogance on Yuuki's part but just a way so that Kenchi-san wouldn't be horrified once he found out Yuuki's secret.

In fact that was why Yuuki only made friends with shinobi and kunochi, it was harder to surprise them than Yuuki's fellow Genin and they shared their stories of what happened to them in the past.

_May be when he's older I'll tell him as_ _well_ thought Yuuki _he is always so quick the defend me and I know I'm not "it"._

When Zoku-san went past where Yuuki was sitting Yuuki said a small 'thanks' that caused Zoku-san to turn towards Yuuki.

'For what?' asked Zoku-san, it must have had been one of her rarer times that she didn't add on something about "yuki". Yuuki wasn't even affiliated with snow, not even a little.

'For getting rid of them,' said Yuuki daintily.

'Tch. I think this is the most you've ever spoken to me. People that can't even get rid of those vultures don't even deserve to be a kunochi,' said Zoku-san and went on her way with a swish of her thigh high brown skirt. Yuuki resisted the urge to call her a bitch as she left.

This wasn't working for Yuuki. Zoku-san and Shingyo-san were oil and water while Zoku-san was both hot and cold to people. Yuuki was screwed. Majorly screwed for when the teamwork test came on if they don't do something fast.

Yuuki quickly cleaned up the area that had food on it and took the clothed lunchbox as Yuuki ran to the library.

Yuuki was anti-social towards the other Genin at best and was pretty sure trying to make friends with people as if they were adults wouldn't work either; the other Genin lacked the unique qualities that the Chuunin and Jounin had to them through years of experience and age.

So Yuuki was off to the library to try and get some books on how to make friends. Except when Yuuki got there and looked for the books they were all gone, apparently a person took them and didn't return them to where they belonged.

Looking at one of the clocks on the wall Yuuki noticed that if left now then Yuuki would just make it to the classroom in time for the Jounins to start coming. _This wasn't going to plan._

Yuuki sighed, a puff of mist barely tangible coming from the red scarf, and slowly headed off back into the classroom.

By the time Yuuki got there it was already filled with the other Genin, the noise once again amplified by the constant chatting and laugher around Yuuki. Yuuki took comfort in the noise; it was the noise that let everyone know that they were truly alive.

It was maddening only listening to one breath. Alone. With nothing to help bring comfort.

'Everyone your Jounin should be coming shortly. Good luck!' said Anzu-sensei from the front then left the room. Not many heard her over the noise and it seemed that she didn't care.

A few minutes later the first Jounin came in; He was searching for Team Five and four Genin, three girls and one boy, followed him.

It was unusual having four Genin in one team along with a Jounin but there were twenty-two Genin this year and all of them didn't want to wait another year to even up the numbers or listen as their friends bragged about their missions.

The next team called was Team Seven with two boys and a girl to leave.

Next was their team to be called.

Their Jounin was tall, with straight light brown hair and blue eyes.

Many civilian women would call him handsome to Yuuki he looked kind of weak. His clothes didn't fill out properly that said that he wasn't muscular and spent too much time on his hair.

However Yuuki would know in time.

A shinobi raised in Konohagakure had something they were obsessed about either platonically or sexually or, in a rare case, both.

* * *

Shingyo-san, Zoku-san and Yuuki followed their Jounin instructor to a park nearby the academy and sat down on the swings or platform, the instructor on the top of a slide.

'Okay! I'm Magarukyoku Kenta, just call me Kenta-sensei as Magarukyoku is too long. I'll like to get to know all of you so tell me about yourself like what's your name, what you like to eat, what is your goal, favourite colour, anything,' said Kenta-sensei while smiling.

'Why don't you start us off then Kenta-sensei?' said Shingyo-san while equalling radiating the same amount of cheerfulness as Kenta-sensei. _She should had gone into politics_ thought Yuuki.

'Er, okay! As you know I'm Magarukyoku Kenta. I like sushi, the really good kind, I'm 25 and my goal...well you don't need to know that, my favourite colour is red and black because they remind me of- er...you don't need to know that either. I just got promoted to Jounin just recently so you guys are my first team and boy did I luck out. I mean, I get an all kunochi team so now I can create a seduction team for when you girls get older. Man, all the possibilities that I can have with that!' ranted Kenta-sensei.

Yuuki could feel the happiness radiating from Kenta-sensei about having a seduction team complete with rainbows everywhere and sparkles in his eyes and-

Was Yuuki really seeing rainbows in the background? Yuuki rubbed its eyes to try and see if the rainbows had disappeared but they stayed as creepy as that was.

Looking to Shingyo-san and Zoku-san Yuuki could tell they were seeing the same thing. So Yuuki cough loudly to get the attention of Kenta-sensei.

'Kenta-sensei really lives to his name,' murmured Zoku-san while Shingyo-san blushed at the implications. Yuuki could also tell that Kenta-sensei heard that as well since he stopped talking and focused on Yuuki alone but the eye tick gave him away.

'May we get to the next person?' asked Yuuki quietly.

'Er, yeah. Next is the double red,' said Kenta-sensei as his own form of revenge.

'I'm Zoku Akane, I'm 12. I like the colour red and brown. I like reading magazines and cooking. I dislike people that call me by my last name,' here Zoku-san shot Shingyo-san a glare.

'My goal isn't something I'd call a long term one but...I want a boyfriend,'

Kenta-sensei blinked in surprise and Yuuki could feel the implications of that goal. It shouldn't had been surprising considering Zoku-san wears a short brown skirt and loose matching sleeveless top but to hear it out of her mouth was incredible.

'Right...purplette,' said Kenta-sensei.

'I'm Shingyo Kimiko. Age 12. My favourite food is fish roe and sashimi. My favourite colour is blue. I'm the heir of the Shingyo trading company and businesses. My goal is to become the head of a new clan in Konohagakure,' said Shingyo-san.

_Again she was impressive but in a different way _thought Yuuki and got ready to talk.

'Good, whitehead next,' said Kenta-sensei.

'My name is Shuku Yuuki, with the kanji characters of maple tree for Shuku and the kanji characters of gentleness radiance for Yuuki. I'm turning 12 soon in February. I like sweets, any kind, and the colour white. I-,' here Yuuki didn't know what to say, what to admit.

Did Yuuki want to say how it was to be adopted from Kirikgakure to Konohagakure or how it was to be a part of a shinobi family? Or even the secret obsession that Yuuki had or The Secret or even the other secret?

'I would like to be a Medic-nin,' finished Yuuki looking shyly down at the hand connected to Yuuki's body.

'A Medic-nin, huh? That'll come in handy,' said Kenta-sensei.

'Alright girls meet me tomorrow at this park and we'll get onto training but whatever you do don't eat alright?' said Kenta as he silently prayed forgiveness to the Gods mentally.

It wouldn't be fair to trick them like that and take a page out Hatake Kakashi's book but if he abridged it just a little then nobody would know. Besides that Sarutobi Asuma guy was getting pretty close to someone else and it wasn't his fault he overheard that Asuma would be down to two cigarettes tomorrow.

Akane-chan was the first out of the park trailing quickly out the southern entrance while Yuuki-chan called over Kimiko-chan.

Kenta hoped for their sake that Akane wouldn't be a problem because he really would like that seduction team later on in life.

Yuuki called over to Shingyo-san. Yuuki didn't know if Shingyo-san was going to ignore Yuuki or if she was even going to respond but Shingyo-san did respond and walked over to where Yuuki was sitting.

'Yes?' asked Shingyo-san, her face unreadable. _Handy skill to have_ mused Yuuki.

'Is it alright if I call you Kimiko-san?' asked Yuuki trying to determine what type of person Shingyo-san truly was.

'Not at all, only if I get to call you Yuuki-san,' replied Kimiko-san.

'Before tomorrow's training, eat something. It'll help and please work with Zoku-san,' said Yuuki. Kimiko-san's face twisted in anger.

'I will not work with that, that plebeian. Not only does she have no manners but her lineage is horrible,' said Kimiko-san.

'What about me?' asked Yuuki trying to get a feel of what Kimiko-san's true problem lied.

'You may not have the lineage to back you up and I understand that not everyone can have good lineage but you at least have manners. Something Zoku-san lacks, unless you want to talk to me about something else I would like to leave,' said Kimiko-san.

_So the true problem lied in the manners and not linage, interesting_ thought Yuuki then thought _maybe she needs to remove the stick up her backside?_

'Just remember to eat, eating is important, one should never not eat,' said Yuuki almost fanatically. Kimiko-san just nodded and walked away quickly.

Yuuki then followed the southern entrance to try and find Zoku-san as it wouldn't be fair if only Kimiko-san got the warning.

It took seven minutes to find Zoku-san, how Yuuki couldn't find a girl with red eyes and red hair in Konoha Yuuki will never know. However she was in the southern market place where many food stalls were.

'Zoku-san! Zoku-san!' yelled out Yuuki, the vocal cord in Yuuki's throat almost ripping as Yuuki yelled at in the first time in a few months but it got Zoku-san's attention.

'Yuki-onna?' asked Zoku-san and Yuuki ran to her.

'Zoku-san I wanted to warn you about tomorrow,' said Yuuki, not even a puff of mist out of place.

'Warn me?' said Zoku-san confused.

'Yes, you have to eat tomorrow,' said Yuuki while looking around the market place trying to look for some sweets.

'But Kenta-sensei said not to,' said Zoku-san also looking around where Yuuki was, she probably thought Yuuki had spotted something dangerous.

'Yes we're all growing, missing one meal is not good, it's never good,' said Yuuki trying to make Zoku-san understand.

'It sounds like you've experienced it,' said Zoku-san watching Yuuki now.

'May I call you Akane-san?' said Yuuki trying to create a diversion.

'Don't be so formal. I hate when people are overly formal,' said Zoku-san.

'So I may call you Akane-san?' said Yuuki trying to read along the lines. Why couldn't Genin be more like Chuunin or Jounin?

'Drop the –san,' commanded Akane-san.

'But just calling you Akane-san with no –san or –chan is improper,' said Yuuki frantically.

'Calm down Yuki-onna, just call me Akane-chan, it sounds better,' said Akane-chan almost glaring at Yuuki.

There was the hot and cold thing again.

'But I'll take the tip about the food, so get out of here,' said Akane-chan before walking off.

Slowly Yuuki went to a sweets stall that was calling Yuuki's name and got a four Dango sticks and ten Mochi, in different flavours, to take home and eat.

* * *

It was half past six when Yuuki arrived home. All of the Dango sticks were gone and all but one Mochi had been devoured during the half an hour walk.

Yuuki's house was a modest traditional house that was within a very small compound that the other Shuku clan members lived in.

The Shuku clan wasn't very big nor very famous either but it was peaceful and most of the clan members lived around each other as a way of comfort. The only way to identify the true Shuku clan members was their odd way the hair parted like a cream swirl on a cake, the way Yuuki's father's hair parted.

There was also no one else on the compound as all of them were on missions of one form or another.

Yuuki slowly got dinner ready, extra if some of the clan came over, of fish, rice and vegetables before leaving it all to cool down. It might take a while but Yuuki's father would be back tonight.

He promised he would be.

Yuuki decided while to wait that it would be best to get a bath ready so that Yuuki was nice and clean and ready to have a family dinner.

Yuuki ran the bath and went to get a sleeping yukata from Yuuki's bedroom then went back into the bathroom and closed the door. It would be embarrassing if Yuuki's father wanted to have another father-child bath again like he did when the last time Yuuki left the bathroom door open.

As the steam coming from the enclosed bathroom fogged up the mirror Yuuki took off the white kimono that Yuuki had been wearing all day and the red scarf, sending a quick mental note to sow on the metal part of the head protector onto the scarf and was lucky nobody had spotted the head protector missing before.

Although to be fair they only just got given it yesterday.

Wiping the fog off of the mirror Yuuki stared at the figure that was within the glass, puffs of mist bounced off of the glass.

Red rosy cheeks, unnaturally pale skin and dark eyes. Yuuki looked on the brink of a deathbed however Yuuki always looked like that, but what Yuuki was truly looking at wasn't the face or even the head.

'I wonder how long it will take them to get that I'm a boy if not soon then probably never since they've never figured it out,' murmured Yuuki to the glass.

'Yuuki-chan! I'm home!' yelled out Yuuki's father through the house.

'I'm in the bathroom! Wait a bit,' yelled Yuuki for the second time that day but this time Yuuki was happy to yell.

His father was finally home.

* * *

**Yes! I've written over 5k+ words today over like the course of 7 hours. I deserve a medal or something because that is my record. Although sadly none of it was to do with Lucky Moon in the Sky.**

**OTL**

**Oh well, now I can do and write "The mouse, the swallow and the fox" now that Yuuki's secret is out. Although I feel sorry for Momoji, poor kid and saying Yuuki over and over again was annoying and frustrating and I sometimes missed words on purpose so that I wouldn't say any gender reveling things until the end.**

**Oh yes! The reference to Magarukyoku Kenta is that his name in kanji means "against one's will fast" (Magarukyoku) and "healthy, thick" (Kenta), so I hope everyone gets the joke.**

**All their names are in kanji actually.**

**Zoku Akane means "Thief" (Zoku) and "Deep red" (Akane)**

**Shingyo Kimiko means "deep honorable" (Shingyo) and "Empress child" (Kimiko), I'm pretty sure I made Shingyo up although and Magarukyoku too.**

**Shuku Yuuki means "Maple tree" (Shuku) and "Gentleness radiance" (Yuuki), Yuuki can be both a boys and girls name but the characters used for Yuuki's name is feminine.**

**P.S. Yuuki's father's name is Shuku Ryouichi meaning "Maple tree" (Shuku) and "Good one" (Ryouichi), he's our nameless helper of Yuuki from the last chapter.**


End file.
